Songs That Describe My Life
by Transon
Summary: TRADUCTION Une dispute entre Gumball et Darwin éclate. Ce n'est sûrement pas la première mais pourrait-elle être la dernière ? Avec un peu de jugeote, oui, bien sûr. Gumwin GumballxDarwin SilverShadowJynx Songfic Titanium David Guetta Feat. Sia


**La date : 18.11.13**

Notes de l'auteur aka SilverShadowJynx:

Hey, salut tout le monde ! C'est ma première Song-Fic. Un moelleux-ringard-stupide-mignon GumballxDarwin, si tu n'aimes pas, eh bien je suis désolée ! Ça m'a appris environ… allez, quoi ? 20 minutes ? Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le résumé, écoutez Titanium – David Guetta Feat. Sia. C'est vraiment une bonne musique !

Disclaimer :

Rien mais alors RIEN n'est à moi. L'histoire est à **SilverShadowJynx **et les personnages sont à Ben Bocquelet ! J'adore cet OS, en tout cas. Sur mon profil vous trouverez le lien de l'histoire originale. La première fic Gumball française sur ce site. C'est grâce à qui ? À **SilverShadowJynx **:D

Résumé (de moi) :

TRADUCTION Une dispute entre Gumball et Darwin éclate. Ce n'est sûrement pas la première mais pourrait-elle être la dernière ? Avec un peu de jugeote, oui, bien sûr. Gumwin GumballxDarwin SilverShadowJynx Songfic Titanium David Guetta Feat. Sia

Musique :

Titanium – David Guetta Feat. Sia

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-I-**

**Titanium**

.

**_« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. »_****  
Bertolt Brecht**

.

.

.

Gumball était assis dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Darwin, ruminant la colère qu'il avait envers ce dernier. Encore une fois, une dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Il ignorait si par la suite ils pourraient se réconcilier, vu les paroles qui furent échangées... Darwin, quant à lui, s'était réfugié dans le living-room de la maison Watterson. Ses bras croisés se plaquaient contre sa poitrine et une moue prenait place sur ses lèvres. Les autres membres de la famille étaient allés faire les cours pour Thanks Giving qui avait lieu demain. Darwin fit défiler les musiques de son I-Pod et en sélectionna une au hasard. Il tomba sur Titanium de David Guetta et Sia. Assez ironique, quand il y pensait, puisque cette chanson reflétait parfaitement sa situation actuelle. Le garçon ferma les yeux et fredonna, sans se soucier que c'était une fille qui chantait. Puis de toute manière, Gumball lui avait maintes et maintes fois précisé que c'était lui la gonzesse entre les deux, alors…

**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

La voix de Sia s'éteignit et Darwin pris l'occasion pour respirer. Il vit du coin de l'œil Gumball descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier. Seulement il tenta d'en n'avoir cure.

**Cut me down  
But it's you who have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice**

Pourquoi est-ce que Gumball se pointait maintenant ?

**Sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

Darwin considéra le flux de larmes qui dévalait ses joues. Il détailla l'expression étonnée de son demi-frère qui se remplaça rapidement par de la tristesse. Gumball ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il ne souhaitait pas que Darwin se sente mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Ce n'était pas de l'avoir aperçu en train de chanter, qui l'eut surpris, car il l'avait déjà vu chanter à pleins poumons au collège. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça.

**Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

- Darwin, je… commença doucement Gumball en s'avançant jusqu'à Darwin, qui enlevait ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.  
- Pourquoi on se bat ? demanda Darwin en pleurant entre ses mains.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas. Mais je déteste ça, je ne veux pas blesser la personne que j'aime le plus. Et c'est toi, Darwin.

Gumball prit un siège et se plaça à ses côtés.

- Moi aussi je déteste, Gumball, gémit Darwin. J-Je… Je veux réellement qu'on arrête de se chamailler. Si nous nous aimons vraiment, nous devrions être capables de résister.

Gumball le dévisagea légèrement, les traits de son visage s'étirant par l'incompréhension.

- Maintenant il faut qu'on rési-quoi ?  
- Résister ? compléta Darwin en levant son regard, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Gumball cligna des paupières et se gratta la nuque, gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que… Où veux-tu en venir ? interrogea-t-il avec embarras.

Darwin fit rouler ses yeux.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… nous devrions être en mesure de… de ne pas se disputer. Et ce sans aucun problème, insista-t-il.  
- Oh, marmonna Gumball avec un petit sourire. Oui, euh, je comprends… Enfin, je pense.

Darwin attendit quelques secondes puis demanda :

- Eh bien… tu veux essayer ?  
- Bien sûr, répliqua gentiment Gumball en embrassant la tempe de Darwin. Désolé. On se bat plus alors. Plus jamais ? rajouta-t-il.

Les deux derniers mots représentaient une promesse qui effacerait les derniers mois de disputes.

- Plus jamais, promit Darwin en se blottissant contre le torse de Gumball qui soupira de satisfaction.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_«_ _Imaginez que les arbres puissent relier nos ondes Wifi. Nous voudrions planter tellement d'arbres que, du coup, nous sauverions notre planète ! Pas de bol ! Ils produisent juste l'oxygène que nous respirons… »_

* * *

Voilà, tout le mérite revient à **SilverShadowJynx **et les reviews lui seront de suite livrés ! Merci d'avoir lu et nous espérons que cette petite Songfic vous a plu ! :)


End file.
